


Happy Birthday

by the Divine Nataku (DivineRedhead)



Series: The Girl Who Lived [20]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/the%20Divine%20Nataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri receives a special and touching gift on her 17th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

"Harri, you've got a visitor!"

Seated on one of the extra beds placed in Ginny's room - she was currently sharing it with her and Hermione - Harri glanced up at the door, her eyes widening at the sight of the figure standing there.

"Neville!" She rose to her feet instantly, striding across the room to meet him. Before she realized it, her arms were raised to to hug him. Luckily, she caught herself at the last moment, placing them behind her back as she fixed him with a nervous smile. "Uh... hi..."

If Neville noticed the aborted action, he made no mention of it. Returning her nervous smile with one of his own, he said softly, "Hi, Harri..."

Inwardly she frowned, a stab of guilt running through her; she never wanted things to be awkward between them! "You here for the party?"

He glanced over his shoulder briefly as a long bang went off from the floor below them - due to one or both of the twins, no doubt. A small grin touched his features when a loud reprimand from Mrs. Weasley followed. "Um, no actually... I can't stay long... Gran leant me a portkey to stop in, but it only lasts a few minutes more."

Harri tried not to let her disappointment show on her face. After all, she had no right to demand more of his company, especially after their last meeting. She recalled their last conversation at Dumbledore's funeral; knowing the task that lay ahead of her, she'd decided it best to cut ties and end their relationship. Being friends with Harri Potter was bad enough, but being her boyfriend...? It had hurt to do it, far more than she had expected it to, but it had been for the best... 

Hadn't it...?

"Oh... right..." she replied, forcing a rueful smirk to her face. "It's a dangerous world out there right now..."

"Yeah..." he agreed. The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence for several moments, throwing each other furtive glances and trying to think of something to say. After what seemed like an eternity, Neville dug into his pocket, pulling out a small gift box wrapped in glossy white paper and topped with a light blue bow.

Harri stared at it in awe. "For me...?" Her hands raised slowly, trembling, as she accepted it hesitantly. She met his eyes briefly, her face growing warm. "Thanks, Nev..."

He smiled back at her, his cheeks flushing just slightly. "It's nothing special," he murmured, glancing down at his feet as he shoved his hands back into his pockets. "But I thought... that you might like it."

Carefully pulling off the wrapping paper and setting it to the side, Harri slowly opened the box and peered inside. Her eyes widened, her breath leaving her in a great whoosh. "Oh..."

Contained within was a gold locket and chain, old but no less lovely, its cover designed with an intricate lion relief in vermillion enamel. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Neville flushed even more. "Look inside."

She did as instructed, carefully lifting its face open and gazed inside. On each side of the locket was a photo of a woman - most likely the same setting, as each photo looked as though it were a part of a whole. In each picture, the woman sat in a hospital bed and gown, looking completely worn out but blissfully happy. Each smiled and waved at the camera, their faces possessing a happy glow that seemed to emenate out of the picture. It wasn't hard to guess the cause for such joy, for each woman would immediately turn their attention back the tiny swaddled newborn held lovingly in their arms.

Harri stood very still, her eyes focused on the images playing over and over before her with rapt attention and avid fascination.

"Gran said our rooms were right next to each other in the maternity ward." He looked torn, as if he wanted to close the distance between them, but held back. No doubt only because of her request. "She gave me a copy of the picture and I got it put in the locket for you."

Green eyes studied the woman on the right, a mousy looking woman with energetic hazel eyes and brown hair cut short in a pixie style. Hers was a face easily recognizable from the many that had smiled up from the photo proudly displayed in the Room of Requirement back during the days of Dumbledore's Army. It was a far cry from the face she'd seen at St Mungo's, but Harri knew that she was still in there somewhere deep down. "That's your mum..." she murmured softly, her gaze going to the infant in her arms. "And you..." At that thought, she found her fingers tracing the photo gently.

"Yeah..." He smiled faintly. "You and yours, too..."

She couldn't bring herself to focus on the other half of the photo just yet. The knot forming in her throat was almost too much to bear as it was. "You... You didn't have to do this for me..."

He gazed at her earnestly. "It's your birthday." he said simply.

"It was yours first," she responded, a surge of guilt rushing through her as she realized she'd already missed it. "I didn't get you anything, though... I didn't think I'd see you..."

_"...born as the seventh month dies..." ___

__Something like pain flashed across his eyes, but he hid it expertly. "Before school, you mean..." he offered._ _

__Her throat tightened and she looked away. "Yeah..."_ _

__It was a lie and they both knew it._ _

__A soft chiming sound went off, startling them both. Neville fumbled briefly, glancing at his wristwatch. Eyeing the time, his face fell once again. "My port key's going to be leaving soon," he explained, turning towards the door. "I... should go..."_ _

__Her heart giving a painful lurch, Harri took a jerky step forward. "Wait--!" When he turned back with eyes wide, she froze. There was so much she wanted to say, to take back... For the briefest of moments, she found herself wishing so many things had gone differently._ _

__As if he could see the turmoil on her face, Neville took a step back towards her, touching her shoulder gently. "Harri...?"_ _

__The simple action nearly broke her. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes once more, giving him a tremulous smile. "I really like the locket... it's beautiful..." She watched his face and ears turn pink, her heart growing warm. "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to get you anything." There was so much as she was sorry for as well, but she didn't dare speak of it lest she ruin this moment._ _

__Neville seemed to understand. "It's all right," he said. "You didn't ha--"_ _

__The rest of his words were cut off as Harri gathered her nerve, taking another step forward, closing the distance between them. Raising her free hand, she rested it hesitantly against his chest, feeling him let out a shuddering breath. Standing on her tippy toes, she brought her face close enough to his that they were nose to nose. "Happy Birthday, Nev," she murmured softly._ _

__He swallowed, a slow nervous smile making its way across his face. "Ha... Happy Birthday... Harri..."_ _

__Harri smiled and laughed, a sound both happy and sad, before closing her lips over his._ _

__~ End_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, more of my works can be found on deviantart, under the nom de plume Divine-Nataku. 
> 
> The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing it for giggles.


End file.
